Those Fazbear Days
by misohappy
Summary: This is a story about Purple Guy, from him and his family's POV. Not your typical story, I assure you. :) It'll have everything you know and love about FNAF... with some things added. :) It all started with Fredbear's Family Diner and a fateful birthday party...
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I have a story I'm working on that I am so excited for! I hope you guys like it! :) A lot of liberties have been taken and things have been changed to fit the story. But it's nothing too serious. :) It'll turn out great, I'm sure!

* * *

It was a typical Saturday night at Fredbear's Family Diner. Kids ran around, some playing games, some eating, some watching Fredbear and Spring Bonnie on the main stage and some were screaming for no apparent reason at all. Parents sat at the tables and chatted while their kids ran around the restaurant.

"Crazy night, huh?"

A tall guy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes spoke up, coming to stand next to an almost identical female copy of himself, though she had long hair. The guy wore the Fredbear's Family Diner security uniform, which consisted of black pants and shoes and a deep purple button down dress shirt with the Fredbear's logo on the left side. Underneath the logo sat a gold security badge and he wore a matching purple baseball cap, which read, 'SECURITY' across the front in white letters.

"Crazy is an understatement, William," the girl replied with a chuckle, knowing the reaction she was about to get.

"Ugh, don't call me that, Willow."

"Sorry, Billy," Willow laughed, knowing full well her brother hated being called by his full name, "How's the security of Fredbear's? Everything good?"

"If you don't count the kid who pooped on the floor in the bathroom, then everything's fine," Billy smiled, causing Willow to snort.

"Seriously? A kid pooped on the bathroom floor?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I hope it was a kid and not an adult," Billy laughed, unable to keep it in anymore, "Poor Clarence had to clean it up. Sucks being the janitor."

"It must," Willow agreed, "Have you seen Mom or Dad around? It's getting late and it's almost Alfie's bedtime."

"Oh you know them, they're running around like crazy, being restaurant owners," Billy replied, "I'll find one of them and tell them you took Alfie home."

"Thanks," Willow smiled, standing up from her position leaned over a bare counter in the game room, "See you later."

"Night," Billy smiled, watching her head out, before continuing his walk through the restaurant, making sure things were in order.

Willow headed to the back of the restaurant, where there was an employee lounge, set up next to the manager's office. She peeked inside the manager's office, wondering if she'd see either of her parents there but it was empty. She continued to the employee lounge, where her little brother Alfie was seated at the table, coloring in pictures of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Next to him on the table, sat a little Fredbear plushie.

"Hey Alfie," Willow greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Willow," Alfie replied, not looking at her, as he was busy coloring his picture in, "Can I finish my picture before we go?"

"Of course," Willow smiled, taking a seat next to him and watching him color.

Willow knew it must've been a bit hard on her little brother. Their parents were the owners of Fazbear Entertainment, which operated Fredbear's Family Diner in their hometown in which they lived, as well as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the sister location with bright, colorful animatronic characters, which was in the next town over. Alfie's brother and Willow's twin, William, worked at Fredbear's as the security guard, while his best friend Jeremy worked at Freddy's as the security guard. Willow often spent her weekends at either restaurant, helping out whenever a staff member called out for the day or was running late. She also helped out in areas where it got busy. The weekends were always especially busy with customers and birthday parties.

Alfie, being only six, was too little yet to help out in the restaurants. He'd been at both places so much, that he didn't really get as excited as kids who'd only been here once or twice before. So Willow had taken it upon herself to set up a little area in the breakrooms of both restaurants, so Alfie would have a place to play or watch TV when the whole family was working. He seemed content with it, as long as he wouldn't have to do his homework until later.

It was usually only on weekends that the entire family was working. William (or Billy, as he prefered) worked full-time, working five 8-hour days a week and had two days off. He loved working as the security guard. It made him feel important, if Willow had to guess. She helped out on weekends and worked part-time during the week, at the local movie theater. She was always home before dinner time home during the week, so she could help Alfie with his homework and school projects and she could make dinner when her parents were running late from work.

Her parents spent most of their time at the restaurants. Being the owners, they wanted to be as hands on as possible, even though they already had four managers for each location. It wasn't unusual for them to be running late after work or to leave extra early in the mornings due to staff meetings or health and safety inspections.

"It's done!" Alfie announced, holding up his masterpiece for Willow to see, "Do you like it?"

Alfie had colored in the picture of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, drawing little flowers and a sun around them, so it looked like they were performing on a stage outside.

"It's amazing," Willow smiled, "I really like that they're outside."

"It's for you," Alfie smiled, handing the drawing to her, "I made one for Billy too... see?"

This drawing was the same, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie on stage, only Alfie had added Billy on stage a well, holding a microphone and singing with Fredbear.

Willow chuckled and ruffled Alfie's hair, "I'm sure he'll love it. Come on, let's get home and get you to bed."

"Bonevieve?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Where are you?"

Bonevieve smiled to herself and answered her husband, "In the manager's office, dear."

Moments later, Fred popped in, handing her the blue zipper bags that held the money that was collected from the cash registers. Without him needing to tell her to, Bonevieve put them into the safe and closed it. They'd done the closing routine numerous times and were used to it. There were some days when one of the management staff wasn't available and the others had time off, so they'd take it upon themselves to act in the manager role.

Frederick Afton was a tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses and was pretty athletic. He usually wore jeans and a purple Fredbear's or Freddy's t-shirt to work, depending which restaurant they were working in that day. Fred's wife, Bonevieve, or Bon for short, was of average height, had long, wavy brown hair that she kept in a braid down her back and usually wore dressier clothes to work, such as dress pants and sweaters.

Frederick and Bonevieve had put their entire life savings into opening Fredbear's and it was paying off nicely. They even had enough popularity and money to open a sister location, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The main reason for opening the sister location, was to alleviate some of the business in the one building. They had days where it felt like there were just too many customers at once, but opening the second location had helped a significant amount.

"Alright, Billy should be finished locking up, so let's find him and head home," Fred smiled, looking forward to a few hours on the deep couch sitting and catching up on the news.

"Alright, dear," Bon smiled, locking the safe, before putting her keys into her purse and shouldering it, "Let's go."

"Billy?"

Billy looked up as he heard his father's voice call out, before both his father and mother walked out from the back area of the restaurant, which was hidden from guests. Smiling, Billy nodded at them. "Time to go?"

"Yup," Fred smiled, "Everything locked up?"

"Like a prison," Billy smiled, "Leaving the duo turned off tonight?"

"Yes," Fred nodded, "I called the repair crew to come check them out. I think their sensors aren't working right. We came in this morning and stuff was a mess. Chairs were knocked over, prizes were knocked off the shelves. The animatronics are supposed to have sensors built-in, to tell them when there's an obstacle in their way, so they can go around it. Apparently, it didn't work for one or more of them last night. So we're not letting them roam around tonight. We don't want to have to clean up again in the morning."

"Makes sense," Billy smiled, "Wish I could've seen them wandering around last night and making a mess."

"Well in that case, maybe we'll hire another guard and have you baby sit the animatronics at night," Bonevieve teased, "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Probably not," Billy laughed, "Especially when they're repaired... sitting there watching them walk around? No thanks. I see them enough during the day. Why not just use the other animatronics instead? You know, the ones that are sitting there, collecting dust in the parts and service room of Freddy's?"

"They're in need of repairs, clearly," Fred sighed, "Retro-fitting them with the technology the new animatronics have, is apparently a lot harder than we thought and it'll take some more time to get it right. Besides, it wouldn't be 'Fredbear's Family Diner' if Fredbear was missing from the show."

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Bonevieve spoke up as they exited the building, "Billy, we were thinking of holding Alfie's seventh birthday here on Saturday."

"Aw really? I think the poor kid would much rather have a birthday party at like... Disney World," Billy grinned.

"Maybe we'll go there over the Summer for our vacation," Bonevieve smiled, "Should we have the party here or at Freddy's?"

"Here," Billy nodded, "Alfie likes Fredbear the most. I think he's scared of the animatronics at the other place. They are kinda creepy looking. Especially that balloon kid. Ugh. Gives me the creeps just thinking about it."

"Balloon Boy is not... creepy," Fred laughed, "He's very friendly. The kids love him."

"Yeah well, this eighteen year old kid does not."

"So it's settled then," Bonevieve smiled, "I'll call up the extended family and let everyone know. We'll have Alfies seventh birthday party at Fredbear's on Saturday. Six days from now."

* * *

Dun dun dun! :) So yeah, I'm tired of seeing and reading fics about the murdered children and stuff and wanted to do something a tad different... so this will be focused mainly on Purple Guy (William) and his family. :)

If you liked it, please do leave a review or a thumbs up or whatever the fanfic dot net equivalent of liking a fic is! :D More will be coming (hopefully) tomorrow! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_"They're hiding again."_

Alfie looked around the back yard warily, not daring to move from his spot at the table. He had papers spread out before him, with a box of crayons nearby, drawing pictures of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Next to the box of crayons, sat Alfie's little Fredbear plushie. It was the same golden color as Fredbear and even had a purple top hat and matching purple bowtie.

While Alfie _did_ have plush versions of the other animatronics from Fredbear's, the ones which were currently not in use, Alfie liked Fredbear the most. Fredbear talked to him and always made him feel safe.

 _"Over there, behind the bushes. If you ignore them, they'll leave you alone."_

Alfie did as his plushie advised and ignored the older boys. There were four of them, all a bit older than Alfie himself and they loved to scare him. Whenever Alfie was at the playground with his classmates or playing in the schoolyard at recess, the group of boys would always hide and jump at him, scaring him. They were two grades above Alfie's and Alfie had no problem telling his teacher about them, just like Fredbear advised him to do.

If anything, the kids stopped picking on him in school and started trying to mess with him outside of school instead.

"Aw come on Jake, the runt's not coming over here."

"Shut up, he will," Jake replied, turning to face his friend Eddie, who had spoken, "Just give it another minute and we'll get him good!"

"Maybe we should just go," Eddie sighed, while the other two boys, Danny and Tyler, agreed with him.

"Yeah, let's go play some video games at my house," Tyler suggested, "We can worry about him later. My Mom said we're going to his birthday party at Fredbear's this Saturday, anyway. We can scare him there."

Jake turned to Tyler with a smile, "Ty, that's brilliant. We can really scare the pants off him at Fredbear's!"

 _"They're gone now."_

"Thanks Fredbear," Alfie smiled, looking at his plushie, "You're the best."

"Oh, why thank you," Billy smiled, coming up behind Alfie, still wearing his security uniform.

"Billy!" Alfie smiled, turning and giving his older brother a hug, before looking up at him with big eyes, "Do you work tonight?"

"Nope," Billy smiled, "I worked in the morning time, because Mike was home sick. So... we have all night together."

"Yay!" Alfie cheered, grabbing his Fredbear plushie, "Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course we can," Billy smiled, following Alfie back into the house, "You can pick out whatever movie you want. I brought home some pizzas for dinner from Fredbear's."

"Good," Alfie smiled, hurrying into the living room, "Where's Willow?"

"She's working tonight at the movie theater," Billy replied, heading into the kitchen to get some cups and napkins, while Alfie sat on the sofa, looking through the VHS tapes, "So it's just us."

"Okay," Alfie replied, picking out a movie, "Can we watch a movie with her tomorrow?"

"Of course we can," Billy smiled, setting the cups and napkins down on the coffee table, before taking his uniform shirt off, leaving himself in a white t-shirt, "Pick out a movie?"

"Yup," Alfie smiled, taking a slice of pizza and sitting on the floor in front of the sofa.

Alfie loved the Summer. He didn't have school, so that meant he could spend more time with his older brother and sister. Since they were usually watching him while their parents were at Fredbear's or Freddy's, they usually let him stay up past his bedtime too.

The two of them watched the movie together, munching on their pizza and talking every so often. Once Alfie finished eating, he climbed up onto the sofa with Billy, hugging his Fredbear plushie.

By the time the movie was finished, Willow had just arrived home.

"Hey Will," Billy smiled, "How was work?"

"Pretty busy, actually," Willow smiled, then eyed the leftover pizza that sat on the coffee table, "Don't tell me that's pizza from Fredbear's."

"Okay, I won't tell you it's pizza from Fredbear's," Billy grinned. Willow sighed.

"Don't you ever get sick of eating that?"

"Never."

"Figures. Come on Alfie, bedtime," Willow smiled, holding her hand out to him. Alfie yawned and rubbed his eyes, before grabbing Fredbear and taking Willow's hand, walking to the stairs with her. Willow helped him into his pajamas and got him tucked into bed with his Fredbear plushie, before sitting beside him.

"Did you have fun with Billy tonight?" Willow smiled, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"I did," Alfie smiled widely, "We watched a movie and ate pizza and Billy even let me stay up late!"

"I'm glad," Willow chuckled, "Excited for your birthday?"

Alfie nodded, still smiling, "Yeah! Fredbear's gonna sing happy birthday to me and it'll be awesome!"

"Well, like all big boys, you need some sleep," Willow said, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead, "I'll be home tomorrow and Billy's working at night, so maybe the three of us can go out somewhere before Billy has to go to work."

"Okay," Alfie smiled, "Mom and Dad aren't working on my birthday right?"

"Nope," Willow assured him, "Billy and I will make sure they don't start working. Promise."

"Good," Alfie nodded, "Night Willow."

Willow smiled, getting up and heading to the door, "Night Alfie. Sleep tight."

Willow headed to her room, yelling, "Good night!" downstairs to Billy as she went, smiling as he yelled it back to her. She could hear the news on and knew he'd be watching it before going to sleep. He usually watched the news before heading to Fredbear's for the night shift.

After getting changed out of her work uniform, Willow sat on her bed and turned her own TV on, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep right away, anyway. She smiled, picking up her big Spring Bonnie plushie and playing with it's ears. Billy had won it for her when they were kids. He'd spent the entire Summer saving his tokens and tickets from Fredbear's, until he finally had enough to redeem for the big plushie. He gave it to her on their tenth birthday and Willow had kept it ever since. It was definitely her favorite possession. True, Billy could've probably asked their parents for one and they would have agreed, but Billy wanted to earn it on his own and give it to his sister, so it would be more special.

Willow layed back and looked around her room quietly, while she waited for sleep to overcome her. She had a bulletin board on the wall above her desk, which was covered with drawings that Alfie had made for her and also some famly photos.

She thought about Alfie's upcoming birthday, in six days' time. She knew he was excited and she was too. She just hoped that her parents wouldn't get the urge to work during the party. They'd promised Alfie they'd be there to celebrate with him and not to work. She knew they couldn't help it though; they were the owners and they felt responsible for everything that had to do with Fredbear's and Freddy's.

'It's alright,' she thought to herself, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep, 'Alfie's birthday is in six days and it'll be a blast.'


End file.
